Can't Stop This Love
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Ketika itu spontan Susan memegangi tangan Peter. "Pete, aku rasa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua kegilaan ini ..." suaranya terdengar lirih dan memelas. / PeterxSusan, incest and implisit lemon


**The characters are belong to C. S. Lewis**

**{dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari fiksi ini}**

**Warning: incest, Out Of Character, miss type and implisit soft lemon**

**Peter x Susan**

* * *

Susan dan Edmund Pevensie sedang menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian ruang tengah lantai dua rumah mereka.

Musim dingin kali ini adalah yang terdingin di Inggris, Edmund menutupi dirinya dengan sehelai selimut handuk berwarna merah marun sambil menikmati secangkir coklat panas yang dibuatkan Susan, sedangkan Susan sendiri sibuk merajut syal untuk saudara-saudaranya.

Awalnya suasana begitu tenang hingga Lucy masuk ke rumah dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari memanggil kakak-kakaknya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Susan! Edmund!" kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu sehingga menimbulkan sedikit goncangan, ia terus berlari hingga sampai ke ruang tengah di mana Susan dan Edmund berada.

Ekspresi Lucy menunjukkan wajah yang amat cemas. Susan dan Edmund terdiam sementara gadis kecil itu sibuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena berlari. "Su! Ed! Peter bertengkar lagi!"

Oh begitu rupanya, sang kakak tertua berulah lagi. Mendengar itu Susan langsung bangkit dari sofanya, meletakkan rajutan syalnya ke tempat ia semula duduk dan menatap Edmund tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan jutek oleh adiknya itu.

"Pergi saja sen—"

"Kau harus ikut."

"Aku tidak—"

"Atau aku takkan pernah membuatkanmu coklat panas lagi."

Edmund mendecak sebal, kenapa juga ia harus terseret masalah sepele seperti ini, dengan langkah berat diikutinya Lucy dan Susan yang sudah berjalan—atau bisa dikatakan setengah berlari ke lantai bawah.

Saat sebelah kaki Lucy sampai di anak tangga terakhir, pintu utama rumah yang langsung menghadap ke tangga terbuka, Peter muncul dari balik pintu sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sepertinya berdarah.

Lucy memekik histeris memanggil nama Peter, Edmund berseru dari anak tangga ketiga, "Hei, apa kau menang?" dan Susan ... dia berlari dari anak tangga kedua menghampiri Peter dengan penuh amarah.

Peter tersenyum tipis, ditutupnya pintu rumah yang besar itu perlahan. "Tenang, Lu, aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian ia melihat Edmund dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan, "Kekalahan sepertinya tidak menyukaiku, _**Dik**_." Dengan sengaja ia memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir dan kini matanya menatap lurus pada Susan yang ada di depannya, tatapan itu pun berubah melunak dan semakin melunak, "Maaf ..."

Susan diam, dia marah sekali. Kenapa saudaranya ini terlalu suka berkelahi? Walau Peter memang selalu menang namun tetap saja, tetap saja Susan khawatir Peter akan terluka, seperti sekarang ini.

"Su, maafkan aku ..." Peter meraih lengan adiknya dan ditepis dengan kasar oleh Susan. Walaupun Susan diam, namun dari matanya tampak amarah yang tak tertahan.

Sedetik kemudian Susan pergi dengan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya dan Lucy. Peter menghembuskan napas berat, sedangkan Edmund hanya menambah parah suasana dengan mengatakan bahwa Susan akan membunuh Peter, yah itu memang berlebihan. Sambil berkata seperti itu Edmund kembali ke lantai atas dan menggulung badannya kembali dengan selimut handuk marun.

Lucy menghampiri Peter dengan berlari-lari kecil, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat cemas. "Apa lukamu terasa sakit, Pete?"

Peter menunduk sedikit untuk melihat Lucy, "Tidak kok, tenang saja."

Gadis cilik itu menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar pada Peter, "Mau kutemani minta maaf?"

Peter membalas senyum Lucy dan mengangguk, dengan cepat Lucy menarik tangan Peter lembut menuju kamar dia dan Susan.

...

Susan duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia kesal, kesal sekali pada Peter karena ia merasa amat khawatir, tapi mengapa saudaranya itu tak bisa mengerti?

Lucy dan Peter sedang berdiri di luar kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Susan, raut tegang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Dengan sedikit ragu Lucy mengetuk pintu pembatas di antara mereka.

"Su, boleh aku masuk?"

Susan mengiyakan dengan suara serak yang hampir tak terdengar, sampai begitu ia menyadari pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup kembali dan bukannya Lucy yang ia temukan.

"Oh sial, pergi kau sana!"

Susan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berusaha melempari Peter dengan barang-barang yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Peter tersenyum, alih-alih pergi, kakak tertua itu malah duduk di tepi ranjang adiknya.

"Tak kusangka kau menyuruh Lucy untuk menipuku." Ucap Susan dengan nada ketus ketika Peter menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah adiknya tersebut.

"Hei, kakakmu terluka, apa kau tak mau mengobatinya, wahai Adik Manis?" Peter memegangi lukanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Cukup. Diam di sana."

Susan yang sebenarnya tidak tega, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju sebuah laci meja rias dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari sana dan kembali duduk di sebelah Peter.

Mulailah ia mengeluarkan sejumlah kapas serta cairan berbau menyengat dari kotak itu dan mengoleskannya pada luka Peter.

"Hei, pelan-pelan!" Peter merasa dirinya dikerjai oleh Susan, dipegangnya pergelangan tangan kanan adiknya itu dan pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

"Pete, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" Susan mencoba menarik lengannya dari sang kakak yang hanya terdiam.

Peter tidak melepaskan tangan Susan, malah semakin mendekatkan tubuh adiknya itu kepada tubuhnya.

"Pete—"

Susan tak bisa protes lagi karena bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh Peter. Susan yang awalnya menolak akhirnya membiarkan dirinya larut dalam dekapan kakaknya.

Ini bukan ciuman yang pertama bagi mereka. Sudah banyak ciuman yang lebih dulu mereka lakukan yang tentunya dilakukan secara diam-diam. Namun ciuman kali ini agak sedikit terasa berbeda bagi keduanya, ciuman kali ini lebih 'dalam'.

Setiap kali Peter menyesap lembut bibir Susan, Susan bisa merasakan luka yang ada di bibir kakaknya itu. Biar pun begitu dia tak ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka ini. Terlebih ketika Peter semakin mendekap kuat dirinya.

Akhirnya, kadar oksigen yang mulai menipislah yang melerai ciuman itu. Sembari mengatur napas, Peter menghapus sisa-sisa saliva yang tertinggal di bibir adiknya dengan lembut.

Ketika itu spontan Susan memegangi tangan Peter. "Pete, aku rasa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua kegilaan ini ..." suaranya terdengar lirih dan memelas.

"Kegilaan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tidak seharusnya kita begini, kita—"

Lagi dan lagi, sebelum Susan sempat menyudahi kalimatnya, Peter membungkamnya kembali dengan ciuman yang hangat.

"Su, aku tahu ini adalah dosa, tetapi melepasmu sama saja dengan membunuhku." Peter melepas ciumannya sembari mengambil jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Tapi apa nanti kata Ayah dan Ibu? Apa nanti kata semua orang?" Susan mendekap bantalnya erat-erat.

"Oh, Susan, apa sebegitunya kau ingin kita berpisah?" Peter mendesah dan bangkit dari ranjang Susan menuju pintu keluar.

Di saat yang sama Susan refleks menghentikan langkah kakaknya itu dengan menangkap lengan baju Peter yang panjang. Sontak hal itu membuat keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung mereka tidak jatuh mencium lantai, tapi malah lebih berbahaya karena mereka terjatuh ke ata ranjang Susan dengan posisi Peter berada di atas Susan.

Wajah keduanya bersemu. Mereka terdiam saling menatap dalam waktu yang lama.

"Pete, apa kau bisa menyinkgir?"

Sayangnya Peter Pevensie yang dikenal Susan (dan semua orang lainnya) sedang tak sadarkan diri, sekarang hanya ada Peter, seorang anak lelaki berumur 18 tahun biasa yang sedang di bawah pengaruh nafsu.

Dari yang awalnya wajah keduanya berhadapan, kini kepala Peter turun sedikit dan sejajar dengan leher Susan, Peter menciumi leher yang putih itu dengan lembut. Susan terkejut dan mencoba meronta, namun Peter semakin menjadi.

Kini bukan hanya mencium, ia pun mengigigit-gigit kecil leher Susan. Susan yang tak tahan mendorong Peter dengan segala tenaga yang ia miliki.

"PETER!" hardik Susan keras, namun terdengar ketakutan dari nada suaranya.

Mata Peter terlihat berkabut, tampak jelas bahwa ia sedang diselimuti nafsu. Namun ia mencoba untuk berpikir jernih dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Argh sial!" umpatnya. Ditatapnya Susan yang berdiri menjauhi dirinya. "Maafkan aku ..." setelah mengatakan itu dengan nada lirih ia kemudian berlari, berlari seecepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan Susan sendirian di kamar itu.

Susan memegangi leher dan pipinya. Ada rasa panas yang janggal di sana. Jantungnya memompa dengan amat cepat seolah-olah bisa meledakkan rusuknya. Digigitnya bibirnya sendiri, ia merasa menyesal. Padahal sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali Peter melakukan hal itu dengannya. Tapi ia masih bersyukur, masih bisa diselamatkan oleh akal sehatnya yang tinggal selembar.

Sedangkan Peter dengan kepalanya yang terasa amat berat berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan segera menyiram kepalanya dengan air. Alhasil seluruh badan dan bajunya basah kuyup. Dipukulnya dinding kamar mandi yang terlapis keramik itu. Hal gila apa tadi yang hampir ia lakukan pada adiknya sendiri. Kecewa dan rasa bersalah menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

_**Malamnya, **_

Susan tak bisa tidur. Dari tadi ia sibuk membolak-balikan babadannya dan menukar-nukar posisi tidurnya berharap agar bisa tertidur. Namun tetap saja matanya itu tak mau mengatup.

Diliriknya Lucy yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Susan menghembuskan napasnya. Karena merasa sia-sia saja untuk mencoba tertidur ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan rajutannya yang tadi terbengkalai.

...

Peter tak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali diliriknya jam dinding dan berharap malam ini bisa cepat berlalu. Namun tetap saja jarum jam dinding itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang konstan.

Diliriknya Edmund yang tidur di ranjang seberang ranjang miliknya, adik lelakinya itu tertidur begitu pulas. Ia menghela napas, dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar. Mungkin angin malam di balkon akan membuatnya tertidur pikirnya sambil menuju keluar kamar.

...

Balkon terletak tepat di samping ruang tengah lantai dua. Tentu jika ingin ke balkon, Peter harus melalui ruangan tersebut. Namun ia terkejut, di ruangan yang harusnya tidak ada siapa-siapa itu terlihat sesosok perempuan duduk di sofa di samping perapian. Wajah perempuan itu tak tampak karena ia sedang menunduk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Siapa?" Peter memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Pete?" Susan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Peter sedang berdiri di dekat lorong menuju kamar tidur. "Tidak tidur?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau sendiri?" Peter berjalan mendekati Susan dan duduk di sofa yang sama tepat di sebelah adiknya.

"Sama. Haah, mataku tak bisa tertutup."

Peter mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Mereka pun kembali larut dalam kesunyian dan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Pete ..."

"Ya?"

Wajah Susan memerah. Diletakkannya rajutannya yang masih belum kunjung selesai itu di meja yang terletak di sebelah sofa tempat mereka duduk. Dihembuskannya napas pelan-pelan sebelum berbicara, "Pete ... aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang."

"A ... apa?" wajah Peter ikut-ikutan memerah. Digaruknya bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maafkan aku, Su ... apa kau marah?"

Susan menatap mata Peter. "Kau tidak salah, mengapa harus minta maaf?"

Peter mengalihkan pandangannya dari Susan, '"Su, aku sudah memikirkan ucapanmu tadi siang, menurutku memang kita harus berpisah ..." dilipatnya tangannya di dada, bersikap defensif.

"Pete, aku ...,"

Peter bangkit dari duduknya, menjauhi Susan dan berdiri di dekat perapian membelakangi adiknya itu.

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik, aku juga tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini."

"Pete ...,"

Peter membalik badannya dan mendapati Susan yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kecewa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Su. Demi apapun, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Peter lirih.

Seketika Susan bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menampar pipi kanan Peter cukup kuat sehingga menyebabkan Peter terjatuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" suara Susan yang mulanya meninggi namun lama-kelamaan turun hingga tak terdengar, digantikan dengan isakan tangis.

"Pete, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Bodoh!" tangisnya semakin menjadi. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan jemarinya yang lentik namun sia-sia, air mata itu malah semakin deras turun.

Peter termangu sesaat memegangi pipinya yang memar. Ia bangkit dan kemudian memeluk Susan dengan pelukan yang menetramkan. Dihapusnya air mata Susan dengan jari-jarinya yang besar dan hangat, disematkannya helaian-helaian rambut Susan itu di telinga adiknya itu. "Bukankah kau yang awalnya mengi—"

Kali ini Peter yang tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Susan menciumnya dan mendorongnya hingga terduduk di sofa.

Dari ciuman itu tergambar jelas bahwasanya Susan tak ingin mereka berpisah, amat sangat tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Su ...,"

Peter melepas ciuman mereka. Mata mereka saling menatap lagi-lagi dalam diam.

"Apa kali ini kau mau?" ucap Peter sambil membawa Susan dalam pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya tadi pun aku mau ..."

Peter tersenyum, dengan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dilukiskan, dikecupnya kening adiknya perlahan. "Katakan jika kau ingin berhenti, Su." Dan Susan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda setuju.

Peter mendorong Susan untuk berbaring di sofa dan memulainya dengan menciumi bibir Susan kembali, mengabsen gigi Susan satu per satu dengan lidahnya. Tangannya yang bebas mulai meraba-raba dada Susan.

"Mm!" Susan tersentak ketika tangan dingin Peter mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam piyama dan branya. Tangan Peter meraba-raba pelan 'bukit' di sana dan meremas-remasnya lembut.

Peter menghentikan ciumannya, lalu menatap Susan yang berada di bawahnya, "Su, jika ada yang tak kau sukai, bilang saja, oke?"

Susan tertawa pelan, menurutnya kakaknya itu lucu sekali. Mereka sudah akan melakukan sesuatu yang 'di luar batas' namun kakaknya itu masih saja tetap bersikap seperti seorang kakak.

"Apa pun yang kamu lakukan, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, Pete. Aku percaya padamu."

Peter meneguk ludahnya. Ia sangat ingin menelan bulat-bulat 'mangsa' di depannya ini, namun di sisi lain ia amat tak ingin menyakiti orang yang ia kasihi.

"Pokoknya hentikan saja jika aku terlalu kasar!" perintahnya kepada Susan, ia berucap dengan malu-malu.

Dimulainya kembali dengan menciumi leher Susan dan digigitnya perlahan leher milik adiknya itu, meninggalkan jejak kemerah-merahan di leher putih nan mulus Susan.

Tangannya kembali beraksi dengan melepas piyama serta bra Susan lalu dilemparnya pakaian itu ke lantai. Wajah Susan memerah, ini pertama kalinya seorang pria melihat dadanya tanpa pelindung apapun, walau pun pria ini adalah kakaknya.

Peter menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua 'bukit' Susan, tangan kanannya meraba-raba dada Susan dan memainkan 'puncak bukitnya' sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai meraba-raba paha Susan yang masih terbalut celana piyama.

"Ah ... Pete ..." Susan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara di luar kesadarannya akibat dari sentuhan-sentuhan Peter di tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam tiap kali Peter menciumi dadanya dan menjilat-jilati 'puncak' dadanya.

Tanpa Susan sadari tangan kiri Peter sudah berhasil menurunkan celana piyamanya, menelusup ke dalam celana dalamnya juga menurunkan pakaian dalam tersebut. Dan akhirnya tangan itu sampai kepada 'tonjolan' yang ada di sana.

"Ja ... jangan Pete, oh ah ..."

Susan mulai meracau mengatakan hal yang tak jelas ketika Peter memainkan jarinya di sana, mengelus, menggosok hingga mencubit 'tonjolan' di antara kedua pahanya tersebut. Terlebih ketika kakaknya itu memasuk dan mengeluarkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang yang terletak di bawah 'tonjolon' tersebut dengan ritme yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Susan mengerang pelan, ia merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya memompa sangat cepat hingga darah di kepalanya akan keluar. Badannya mengelinjang beberapa kali dan akhirnya menegang untuk beberapa saat. Hingga dirasakannya perasaan amat lega dan otaknya serasa kosong. Ini orgasme pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan terlebih karena kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam itu terdengar desahan-desahan tertahan dari ruang tengah lantai dua rumah keluarga Pevensie. Desahan-desahan yang sebenarnya belum pantas bagi mereka mengingat usia mereka masih belasan, 18 dan 17 tahun.

Ditambah lagi status mereka sebagai kakak adik adalah hubungan yang amat terlarang. Namun mereka tak peduli, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Saling menyentuh dan memuaskan nafsu mereka yang selama ini tertahan kini menjadi prioritas utama.

Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka mencapai 'puncak kenikmatan' bersama dan menorehkan luka pada Susan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga Peter menanamkan benih di dalam tubuh adiknya—apakah mereka belum tahu apa itu 'pengaman'? Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Su, apa kau menyesal?"

Mereka kini sudah berpakaian lengkap kembali, duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang baru beberapa menit tadi berlalu.

Susan menggeleng, "Tidak, kau sendiri?"

Mata Peter meredup sedikit, "Aku menyesal sekali. Haah ... adik yang harusnya aku lindungi malah kukotori dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

"Aku tidak merasa kotor, Pete. Aku amat bahagia bisa melakukannya denganmu, orang yang kucinta."

Mereka saling menatap dalam waktu yang lama kemudian tertawa bahagia dan mereka berciuman kembali sebelum menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa**_ _**bulan**_ _**kemudian**_

Susan terduduk di kamar mandi kamarnya, menatap sebuah benda dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Apakah ini penyebabnya akhir-akhir ini dia selalu merasa mual di pagi hari dan tidak nafsu makan?

Tulang-tulangnya terasa lemas, ini harusnya adalah berita bagus, namun apakah masih terdengar bagus jika usiamu 17 tahun? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tuanya? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Peter?

Diletakkannya alat itu di atas wastafel karena tiba-tiba ia merasa mual kembali.

.

.

.

**Pada alat** **itu** **terdapat dua buah garis** **merah, tanda positif**. **Susan** **Pevensie** **positif** **hamil.**

.

.

.

End.

* * *

a/n:

Pertama kali nulis di fandom ini, fict pertama bertemakan lemon dan ternyata menulis lemon implisit itu susah sekali ;w; tolong dimaklumi jika terdapat kekurangan.

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya disampaikan melalui review.


End file.
